


voice your memories (never let them rest in peace)

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Character Study, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short & Sweet, The Voice of Night Vale, carlos is only mentioned, cecil and carlos are in love, cecil and carlos are married, cecil centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Cecil does not remember life before The Voice.And then a certain beautiful scientist comes to town.





	voice your memories (never let them rest in peace)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in two months. It's pretty much the first thing I've had inspiration to write in a while. It's also the first thing I've written for Night Vale.  
> Coincidene? Most likely.
> 
> This is really just a character study based on a headcanon I have for Cecil and The Voice of Night Vale. I had the sudden urge to write this at 2:30 in the morning. Is it a mess? Yes. Did I take the time to edit it? Not really. You have been warned.  
> It's super short and has zero dialogue, so if you're not into that, click away now. If you are into that, I hopy you enjoy!

Cecil does not remember life before The Voice. He does not remember when The Voice chose him, doesn’t remember the terrible pain that came with the presence that settled in the very back of his mind. He does not remember the pain that followed The pain his mother felt when she realized her son was no longer really her son. The pain his brother felt when he realized no one could remember him. The pain his friend felt when his heart was broken by Cecil himself.

He does not remember a childhood with uncovered mirrors. He does not remember a childhood spent playing Space Wars with a brother. He does not remember wanting to be anything other than the voice on the radio.

He would never remember these things. He would never remember anything except for The Voice. He was The Voice of Night Vale and it was his duty to protect the town from the horrors and abominations that tried to destroy it.

He was The Voice of Night Vale and it was not part of his job to fall in love.

But when a beautiful, perfect scientist drops in, what else is one to do?

The Voice says do nothing. Continue life as it should be. Continue the radio show. Continue protecting the town it holds so dear.

Cecil says something quite different. Fall in love. Jump into the vat of unexplored emotions and swim around for a bit. Enjoy life as it isn’t supposed to be. Let the reigns slip from your fingers and feel the crazy, wild wind rush through your hair.

Carlos, that perfectly wonderful man, came to town and, slowly, Cecil came back to himself. He remembered things he had long forgotten. He remembered how to feel, laugh, love. He remembered a Night Vale that was newly born, that wasn’t bombarded by the strange and observed by the powerful. He remembered what it felt like to be happy, to enjoy the moment, to be spontaneous. What it felt like to be human.

He is still The Voice of Night Vale. The radio still calls to him like the sweetest serenade. It is still his job to protect his town. And he will. But not at the cost of his own happiness. Never at that cost again. He listens to The Voice, tells his town what they need to hear. Then he goes home and he lives his wonderfully happy life with his perfectly beautiful husband in this outrageously spectacular town.

He does not remember his childhood. He does not remember things he wishes he had never forgotten. But these memories, the ones he shares with Carlos, the ones he makes for him and no one else, these memories will not be taken from him.

There are things he will never remember. But these things he will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has an idea for a better title, or if you just have questions, don't be shy and let me know!


End file.
